<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Livin' in the Wild Wild West by Avia_Isadora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502279">Livin' in the Wild Wild West</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avia_Isadora/pseuds/Avia_Isadora'>Avia_Isadora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Farscape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:40:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avia_Isadora/pseuds/Avia_Isadora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's like living in the wild, wild west.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Crichton/Aeryn Sun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Livin' in the Wild Wild West</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an episode tag to Liars, Guns and Money.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            He sat there for a long time, his head against her shoulder, her hand stroking the back of his neck.  It was quiet.  Everything was quiet.  Aeryn knew how to be quiet.  You could just close your eyes and breathe on her, dark and solid, a shadow between him and any dazzling brightness.</p>
<p>            "You know how you get a song stuck in your head?" John said at last.</p>
<p>            "No."</p>
<p>            "When you get a song….  When it's stuck in your head and you keep trying to think of the rest of the words only you can't remember all the words and if you were home you'd go listen to the song or look them up and then the song would play through all the way and you'd stop thinking about it?"</p>
<p>            "No."  Her hand stopped as though she found this either perplexing or distressing.  You could take your pick.  It had been that kind of day.</p>
<p>            "I've got this song, only I can't do anything about it because I can't go listen to it and there isn't anybody else who knows it.  It's called Wild Wild West."  He shifted his forehead against her shoulder.  So comfortable.  Aeryn had such a good shoulder.  "She's so mean, but I don't care…." he hummed experimentally.</p>
<p>            She craned her neck, pulling back a little.  "Are you trying to tell me I'm mean?"</p>
<p>            "No, it's just the words."</p>
<p>            "Well, I am mean."  Her hand moved again, gathering him in, her cheek almost resting against the top of his head. </p>
<p>            "Well, you are, but that's not what I'm trying to tell you."  This thing.  This impossible thing.  He'd always thought love was something else.  That he'd be someone else.  Someone with more to offer than his back and a brain that didn't quite work, but when he'd had that to offer someone it hadn't been good enough.  He hadn't been enough when he was a handsome astronaut with good degrees and money to burn.  So what was he now?  He couldn't even pull off a simple bank robbery without freaking out and spinning around in circles talking to himself.</p>
<p>            "Crichton, shut up."  She pulled him closer, her face against his hair, his nose against her jacket, sleek and warm and desperately in need of dry cleaning.</p>
<p>            "Ok," he said, and closed his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>